


Love Like a Knife

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 3After returning injured from a mission, Kyna finds out that not all pain hurts.





	Love Like a Knife

The various Stormtroopers and personal quickly scattered as Kyna stormed down the halls of Starkiller Base towards her room. They may have been low men on the totem pole, so to speak, but they certainly knew enough to get out of her way when she was in one of her “moods” as they didn’t want to be on the receiving end of her wraith.

Her cloak billowed behind her as she made her way to her suite. Every so often she flexed her left hand, willing away the developing pain in her arm away, cursing herself for being so careless, so clumsy, so… stupid.

The mission had been simple enough: break into the vault underneath the Fardol Temple and steal (no, not steal, take back) the Artifact of Sol, and bring it back to Supreme Leader Snoke. She had gotten inside the temple with no problem but she failed to notice one of the temple sons hidden behind a statue with a knife. She managed to avoid being stabbed in her gut by the sharp blade, but the bastard was able to give her a nasty slice on her upper left arm. A very nasty slice. Luckily that was all he was able to do to her before she ended his pitiful life.

Kyna entered her quarters and quickly headed towards the bathroom, tossing her cloak, hip bag, boots, pants, and dirty top on a chair in the sitting area of her shared suite. She rummaged through the medicine cabinet for the first aid kit.

“Moondust?” Kylo, her long-time lover, said from the doorway. “What happened?”

“I’m fine,” she replied as she continued to search for the kit. “It’s just a little scratch.”

“That’s more than a little scratch,” he responded as he walked over to her. 

He went to examine the wound but Kyna shrugged him away.

“I’m fine,” she stated. “It’s nothing.”

“It certainly doesn’t look like nothing.”

She gave him a very annoyed look.

Kylo ignored the look and wordlessly pulled out the med kit. He sat it on the counter and began to tend to her wound. She reluctantly let him.

“I hope the other person didn’t fare as well,” he remarked as he gently dabbed a bacta soaked cloth on the gash.

Kyna snickered. “I ran him though with my lightsaber.”

Kylo grinned and kissed her shoulder. “That’s my girl,” he remarked.

She wearily returned the smile. She slightly hissing as the bacta started to sting.

“Sorry,” he said with a grimace.

As tough as Kyna was, Kylo hated seeing her hurt, especially when he was the one that caused the pain.

“S’alright,” she murmured in reply as she clenched and unclenched her left fist.

Once her wound was clean, Kylo tightly wrapped it in bandages. He retrieved a bottle of painkillers and handed two of them to Kyna along with a glass of water.

“I don’t need them,” she replied as she rubbed her lower arm.

“Take it,” he insisted.

She rolled her eyes and swallowed the tablets. She stuck her tongue out to prove that she actually ingested the medicine.

Kylo just pulled her close, hugging her tightly. He nuzzled the top of her head.

Kyna sighed and hugged him back. She knew he worried about her, no matter that she could more than handle herself. She had to admit, she worried about him as well.

“I kept the knife,” she remarked

Kylo looked down at her. “You did not.”

She grinned and nodded. She went into the outer room and got the knife from her hip bag, bringing it back to him.

“Holy stars,” he swore with wide eyes as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Is that..?”

“High Varklian steel,” she said as she sat down next to him.

“This is gorgeous.”

“I know. I still can’t believe one of the temple sons had it.”

“Wait. A _temple son_ had this?” he asked.

She nodded. She took the knife from him, turning it over in her hands. “I personally think he stole it. I mean, how else would he have gotten his hands on something this exquisite?”

“Are you going to give it to Snoke?” he asked.

“I’m thinking of keeping it,” she remarked as she flipped the knife and caught it.

“Why in the galaxy would you ever want to keep it?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Why not? Besides, I can keep it on me and use it to stab the next vermin that tries to touch me.”

She stood up and did a few more knife tosses, catching it from behind her. She quickly flipped her arm around and playfully pointed the tip of the knife at Kylo’s throat.

He grinned. He attempted to grab the knife from her but she tossed it up the air. She gracefully twirled and caught it again. Kylo went to grab her again but she nimbly slipped out of his grasps. He had to giggle at how playful she was being; of course, he always loved it when she was playful with him.

They parlayed him trying to catch her a few more times before he managed to catch the knife mid-air with his right hand. He grabbed Kyna’s wrist and spun her around, trapping her against his wide chest with his left arm across her stomach. He gently pressed the knife tip to her throat.

“Got ya,” he said with a smile.

She returned the smile, slightly out of breath. She looked up at him with lustful eyes.

Kylo lowered the knife, dragging the blade down her upper chest to the top of her breast bindings, leaving a red scratch in its wake; several drop of blood dripped from the cut. He pressed it against the wrappings, the fabric easily giving way; it dropped from her small, pert breasts and fell to the floor.

Kyna hitched her breath, her tits heaving up and down in desire. She licked her lips.

He continued to drag the knife down her torso to her navel, stopping just above the hem of her panties. He lowered his other hand and dipped inside the cotton fabric; his large fingers brushed her soft pubic.

“Oh,” she moaned as his middle finger touched her clit. She reached down and held onto his wrist as his large hand lightly pressed the tiny bud.

Kylo leaned down and kissed Kyna’s neck. He nipped at her skin ever so often. He dropped the knife to the floor and cupped her right breast.

Kyna moaned and melted into his gentle, heavenly touch. She reached up with her other hand and threaded her fingers in his soft raven hair. 

Kylo wordlessly picked up her up and carried her over to the large bed, laying her down on the soft mattress. He leaned down and kissed a trail from her lips to the hem of her panties. He palmed her folds through the soft fabric of her underwear; she subconsciously spread her legs, allowing him better access to her sex.

She sat up and kissed him deeply on the lips as she pulled his black tunic and undershirt off, her fingers brushing across his abs as she tugging the fabric over his head and off his massive body. Kyna then undid his pants and palmed him through his briefs; he soon grew hard at her touch. He hummed his happiness in her mouth.

They switch positions so that Kyna was straddling Kylo’s lap, each of the removing their underwear. He held onto his erection and placed it at her soaked entrance; she closed her eyes as she lowered herself on Kylo’s rigid shaft. Once she was settled, she rocked her hips.

“Oh yes,” she moaned as the tip of his massive cock rubbed the walls of her inner cave.

Kylo held onto her lower back, holding her close to him. He reached up and caressed her left breast, her delicate nipples standing attention from his touch. He took the tender bud in his mouth.

“Oh sweet gods,” Kyna screamed as Kylo licked and sucked her tit, biting the soft flesh every so often.

She pulled his head closer as she increased her movements. The combination of him orally pleasuring her breasts and his phallus hitting her special spot was becoming too much; she felt her inner lips start to twitch in impending orgasm.

“I’m coming,” she whimpered. “I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m com…”

She let out a wail as she came, her pussy lips clamping onto Kylo’s organ, milking it of its juices.

Kylo came shortly. He hugged her close as he shot threads of his hot sperm deep inside his lover, grunting as he climaxed. He collapsed on his back, panting hard.

Kyna caught herself and rolled onto her side, snuggling against his chest. He put his arm around her and hugged her close, planting a soft kiss on her head. They definitely could get used to using that knife in more ways than one.


End file.
